bernie_mac_showfandomcom-20200213-history
The King and I
The king and I Summary Bernie is upset when he believes Vanessa has control over Bryana and Jordan. While Vanessa is upset that Jordan and Bryana aren't listening to her Plot Bernie believes himself to be a king of the household so he can maintain dominance over the kids. Later Bernie tells Bryana and Jordan to go to bed when they enter the room, Vanessa tells them to go back to watching Tv. When Bernie hears this he calls Vanessa and tells her he's in charge. He tells Bryana and Jordan to go to bed and they complies. He was shocked to notice it was easy and pulls out the last seen, he zooms in and finds Vanessa shook her head when he was talking to them. Bernie pulls up other footages and finds she's telling Bryana and Jordan what to do. When he confronts Vanessa she plays it out until he ask Bryana and Jordan who's the boss. After hesitating the 2 say Bernie's the boss. Bernie tries to control Vanessa by letting her control Jordan and Bryana but it backfires again. Vanessa is later seen having a slumber party but Jordan wants to see and he and Bryana go into "their" room. Vanessa wants Jordan to get out but he does not listen he even attempts to hit on one of them. Vanessa goes to Bernie and ask him to tell Jordan to get out but he refuses and wants Vanessa to handle it. Back in their rooms Jordan crosses the line when he shows his penis to girls causing them to scream and run out the room. In Wanda's office Vanessa angrily scolds them all for not listening to her and emphasizes on how bad it is living with them. Wanda apologizes and sends her back to the room. She tells them not to bother Vanessa anymore as she needs her space. The kids ask Bernie if they have to. Bernie is happy he regained control but soon regrets it when Vanessa sends them to him. Vanessa is beginning to distance herself from her family as she rudely them not to bother her right now. They decide to take her word for it and not come to her gymnastics and since they were her ride home, Shannon's mom gave her a lift. She angrily accuses Bernie and Wanda that they believe everything is her fault and walks to her room but Bernie leads her to her new room made out of Wanda's office. Vanessa begins to cry her emotions mixed with sadness and surprise. She claimed how everyone had family and she was alone. Wanda promises that they will be together as a family from now on. Jordan and Bryana come in and Wanda asked the 2 to go to bed. Together Bernie, Wanda, and Vanessa all say they have to go to bed. Bernie asked her how does she like the room and Vanessa responds by saying she sees phone but no cable implying Bernie took it out. Bernie comments on how he spared her life with something she wanted and Vanessa enjoys her privacy. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes